


The Man In The Mask

by Azamatic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Masks, Masquerade Ball, Party, Slow Dancing, Smitten Original Percival Graves, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: You're new at MACUSA, starting a few months before their annual christmas masquerade ball. You receive a mysterious invitation to said ball. But who could it be from?





	The Man In The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found my collection of masquerade masks and got thinking how hot Graves would look wearing one. So this fic was born! 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos' are always much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was nearing Christmas time at MACUSA. You'd only been there a few months and it was nice to see people get into the festive spirit, even if you weren't such a fan of the holiday yourself. Lately, everyone was buzzing about the upcoming Masquerade Ball that was held in December of each year. You'd always had a fascination with them, in particular the masks, having a small collection of them yourself

All newcomers and a sheet in their in-tray describing how the event would go. Masquerade balls always held that air of mystery about them, and that's what you liked most. You could be talking to the most devilishly handsome man for all you knew. The rules were pretty simple though. The person who wanted to invite you to said ball would have to send you an invitation. This invitation would in some way have to match their mask, be it in design or colour. This would give you an idea of who to look for on the night as names aren't allowed on the invitations. You would then send a reply back, again keeping it matching with a mask of your choice, and either one of you would approach the other on the night. You were already giddy with anticipation. It was all so mysterious already. But the question that was burning on your mind already was who would you pick?

Truth be told, there was only one man you would want to invite. Just the mere thought of him was enough to make your insides turn to mush. That suit, the way it clings to him in all the right places. That slicked back salt and pepper hair with not a strand out of place. And those spats. I mean, who the hell wears spats with a suit you think to yourself. Graves does, and by god does he make them work.

Heat would rise from within, causing you to blush violently every time you would pass him in the corridor. You also noted the way his fingers would lightly skim over yours and stay their for the briefest of moments whenever you would bring him his morning coffee and edition of the New York Ghost. You sighed contentedly, blissfully unaware that the younger of the Goldstein sisters was standing in the doorway of your office. “Earth to y/n”

Your eyes came back into focus.

“That envelope has got itself into a tizz cause you won't open it!”

You looked at your tray and saw a small white envelope that was violently flapping. You'd been in such a day dream that you hadn't even noticed that it had flew into the room and spent the past few minutes floating around your head trying to gain your attention.

“And don't worry hunny, most people think what you was thinking about whenever they see him. Well, you go right on ahead and open up that invitation.” and she left with her usual wink.

You opened it cautiously, unsure of the handwriting on the front. Inside was a sheet of silver paper that caught the light if you angled it a certain way. It's edges were of a shimmery black that gradually faded into the silver. You racked your mind as to who it could be, but came up with nothing.

“I humbly request your presence for the duration of the masquerade ball, in two days hence, as my partner.

I eagerly await your reply in a timely manner. The reply will find it's way back to me.

Till the ball

x”

You felt positively giddy inside inside, particularly at the little kiss at the end. Who could this mystery invitee be? You had all sorts of ideas roaming about in your head. Could it be Abernathy? No, he had eyes only for Queenie. If only the poor man knew she didn't have eyes for him. And again you thought of him. But it couldn't be. What would the second most powerful person at MACUSA be doing associating with someone as small as you. Plenty of people would throw themselves at his feet, so he had his pick of practically everyone. But no, you felt positive that it couldn't possibly be him.

You glanced over the invitation once more, eagerly looking out for anything that may give you a clue as to who it may be from. You were about to put it back in it's envelope when you caught a faint whiff of something. What was it? You took the invitation back out and brought it closer to your face. There it was, the faintest trace of sandalwood. But where had you smelled it before and you were almost certain you had smelled it before. You placed it back it it's envelope and started to write your reply, having grabbed a fresh sheet of paper from the neat pile on your desk. You drew your wand, concentrated and gave the paper a quick tap. “Colovaria” you muttered, and the page turned into a rich emerald green around the edges and slowly turning into a lighter green towards the middle.

“To the mysterious stranger,

I thank you kindly for the invitation I have received for the upcoming Masquerade ball. I'm sending this reply as I would very much like to take up your off to be your   
partner for the night.

Till the ball!”

You folded it up neatly and secured it with a simple sealing charm. You could see that an enveloped and appeared on the desk in front of you, so you could only assume it was meant for you to use it. You popped it inside and it immediately shot out the door.

The next few days were a blur and before you knew it, it was the day of the ball. You were on a half day today, so just enough time to finish that last report, file the ones that were complete and head home to put the last few touches to your mask, which you had charmed to continually shimmer. Besides having to wear them for work, you hated having to wear suits. But for a special occasion like this, you could definitely grit your teeth and bear it. You gave yourself the once over in he mirror. Your suit was freshly laundered and pressed, and you had your hair just the way you like it which was rare given how unruly it could sometimes be.

It was only a short walk back to MACUSA and you joined some of your fellow co-workers outside beforehand, each admiring the others masks. You put yours on just before you got there, mentally complementing yourself on the work you'd put into it. The whole of the entrance hall had been transformed and decorated tastefully to reflect the event. The chandeliers had been turned gold and there were numerous tables covered with deep, almost blood red covers. The lighting was also kept low so as to keep the mysterious atmosphere for the night. 

Drinks were free that night, so you went right ahead and helped yourself to a large firewhiskey and a shot of giggle water to get you all warmed up. You took up a seat at a table in the corner of the room and watched as people set about finding their dates. It made you smile. Rarely would the whole of MACUSA come together like this for the night and forget about everything. Everyone was there to have a good time.

You'd started to drift into a daydream when you smelled it, the same warming sandalwood scent that you caught on your invitation. You scanned the room, looking in the direction the scent came from. The table in the opposite corner. A lone soul sat there, his eyes seeming to bore right through you. You stood up and slowly made your way over to him, drink in hand. He still has his eyes on you. You motion to the empty seat beside him. “Is this seat taken?” You see his eyes wrinkle at the sides slightly as he smiles, “It is if you'd do me the honour.” 

That voice. It made your jaw drop slightly. It couldn't have been him. But the eyes, the salt and pepper hair and that silky voice that would have you doing anything it asked.

You went to pull the chair out when he caught your hand in his. “Please, allow me.” He kept hold of your hand and used the other to wandlessly move the chair out. Who said chivalry is dead, you thought to yourself. He kept hold of your hand and waited for you to be seated, but not before pressing the slightest of kisses to the back of your hand. Oh lord this can't be happening.

It felt like an eternity after you'd sat down before you spoke up, prying your gaze aware from those entrancing eyes. “Thank you for extending an invitation to me. Although I can't imagine why someone such as yourself would pick me.

He flashed you the most wicked of smiles. “How did you know it was me?”

You could feel yourself starting to blush. “You wear the same cologne every morning when I bring you your morning coffee.” You had to choose your next words very carefully to make it sound like you totally didn't spend the vast majority of your time at work taking in his appearance.

“And you're the only person at MACUSA who can wear a hairstyle like that AND make wearing spats with a suit look hot” Whoops, too late.

He looked down and let out a warming chuckle. “Well, guilty as charged I suppose. I'll take that as a compliment.”

No sooner had your blush begin to fade, it had returned. “You never really answered my question.” You watched as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

He took a sip of his drink and turned to face you directly. “Why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't want to take you as their partner for a date? You're kind, honest, hard-working, and you always put yourself before others. Hell, you even manage to make me smile most of the time and that's no easy feat!”

Date. He definitely said date. Did he mean a date just for the ball, or a DATE kinda date? Lord knows you wished it was the later. Nobody have ever paid you many compliments before, especially not ones as nice as the ones you just heard coming from him.

“Now don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should smile all often. Your job makes you seem like this tough, unapproachable kind of guy. But I think deep down, your kinda like me.”

You could see his eyes piercing into.

“Well, it seems you know me all to well.” He said in barely a whisper, gradually inching close to you.

You were actually just about to kiss your boss and crush.

He stopped when a band had started to play something slow. He stood up, straightened his jacket and offered you his hand.

“Y/N, would you do me the honour of having the first dance.

You stood up, feeling the heat rising within you and gave him your hand. 

“Lead the way. Although, I've......never actually danced before”

He brought your hand up to his mouth again and placed the lightest of kisses to it, letting it linger for just a few seconds.”

“Well then, it's a good thing you have me” he said, winking from underneath his mask.

You let him lead you onto the floor, feeling a little embarrassed that you would make yourself look like an arse.

You stood there not knowing what to do when he pulled you towards him, snapping you out of the little daze you were in.

“Don't worry,” he place his hands on your hips. “you just let me take the lead.

You gulped, relishing in the closeness and the amount of contact he was giving you.

He leaned in close to your ear so only you'd be able to hear. “Just so you know, I'm a legilimens. So our answer to what you were thinking earlier is yes, this is a DATE date.”

He drew back, still holding you closer. “But I'd like to take you on a proper date, somewhere a bit more private.”

You couldn't even form the words to your response, merely think them.

He cocked his head slightly and smiled. “That's settled then.”

You couldn't remember the last time you felt this happy and content. You felt all gooey and bubbly inside. 

You let yourself drift off into another daze, relishing in how close Graves now held you to him. The way he gently moved you side to side had a caring manner to it, him knowing how you felt about dancing and not wanting to make a fool of yourself.

He was already thinking of you, trying his best to loosen you up and put you at ease.

You let your head fall against him, his heartbeat sounding gently in your ear. If this moment was anything to go of, then the rest of your time spent with him from now on would be an absolute blessing.


End file.
